


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°151 : « Épilation »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [151]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (he was raised by a single mother remember), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Feminist Anakin Skywalker (of course he is), Sexual Equality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Qui avait décrété que seules les épouses devaient s'apprêter pour leurs maris ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas l'avis d'Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°151 : « Épilation »

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, j'avoue mon crime, je vous ai fait pleurer avec le dernier drabble. Je suis un monstre. Pour tenter de me faire pardonner, je vous offre de nouveau Anakin, mais dans un ton totalement différent (et suffisamment décalé pour m'avoir fait hésiter à placer ce texte dans le recueil “Insolitement vôtre” plutôt qu'ici) :D

Ce n'était pas tout de dire “oui”, les larmes aux yeux, dans le décor enchanteur de la Contrée des Lacs, mais il fallait ensuite s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie d'homme marié.

Anakin tentait souvent de se raisonner en se rappelant les sages paroles de sa mère, _« personne ne peut être parfait, mon chéri »_ , mais il ne parvenait pas à concevoir une réalité où il ne donnait pas le maximum de lui-même pour se rapprocher au plus près de la perfection. Non pas pour flatter son propre ego, mais toujours pour ne pas décevoir son entourage. C'était maladif, c'était une obsession.

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait – métaphoriquement – passé la bague au doigt de Padmé, il voulait être à la hauteur de l'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir auprès d'elle, malgré ses nombreuses protestations : _« je t'aime comme tu es, Anakin »_ , _« tu n'es pas obligé de tout changer pour moi, c'est ridicule »_...

Inlassablement, il parcourait l'Holonet, pêchant chaque conseil intéressant qu'il y trouvait, dans tous les domaines. Le langage des fleurs – pour lui composer et lui envoyer les plus beaux bouquets –, le Kama Sutra – et ses nombreuses illustrations gênantes –, l' _art_ du sexto – pour ne pas laisser la flamme s'éteindre, même à des millions de parsecs de sa belle –, quelques recettes de pâtisseries Naboo – qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de mettre en pratique...

Sans oublier le conseil le plus douloureux : l'épilation à la cire.

Comme Anakin n'avait aucune envie d'imposer à Padmé un ersatz de Wookiee dans son lit, il se plia aussi souvent que possible à cette habitude désagréable, mais qui lui laissait ensuite le torse doux. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne prenne pas soin de sa personne – autant que cela était possible sur le front de guerre –, alors qu'il voyait bien que Padmé se pomponnait pour lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin, le féministe de mon cœur ;)


End file.
